Shadow Walker
The story I am about to tell you is real. I know that it will be hard for you to believe that an event like this really happened, but it did. It all happened last year but I remember it like it was yesterday. Nothing is as it seems I was visiting my cousin, who lives in a small community surrounded by a huge forest. I loved taking long walks in that forest. As soon as we got to my cousin's place, I left my bags and rushed out into the woods. It was around noon when my little 'excursion' began. After an hour, I got tired of walking, so I decided to rest on a nearby log. I sat down and watched my environment. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and everything seemed perfectly peaceful. This is the reason why I loved this forest. It gave me a sense of peace and serenity. I thought that nothing could ruin it. As I looked around a footprint caught my eye. It wasn't a bear footprint, or a fox footprint, or even a human footprint. The footprint only had two, sharp clawed 'toes' . It seemed to lead somewhere, so I decided to follow it. That was my first mistake. As I followed the footprints deeper and deeper into the forest, I noticed something strange. Near the footprints drops of blood appeared. Soon, these drops grew into a trail of blood. Even after that, I decided to keep following the footprints. That was my second mistake. The bloody trail led me to a nearby cave. I knew about this cave before, but I never liked it. It was a dark and damp place, and just the mere sight of the cave send chills down my spine; but, for some strange reason, I decided to go inside. As you may have guessed it, that was my third mistake. The cave was so dark that I couldn't see a damn thing. I took out my flashlight hoping to shed some light on this mystery. I know it sounds strange that I just happened to have a flashlight in the middle of a day, so allow me to explain. You see, I had a fear of getting lost in the woods so I carried a flashlight just in case. As I entered the cave, a feeling of fear and unease crept up on me. The bloody trail led me deeper and deeper into this cave. My heart was racing so fast that I thought I was going to have a heart attack. But still I proceeded. Suddenly, I sensed a foul stench of rotting flesh in the damp cavern air. The stench was so bad, that I had to hold my breath for as long as I could. Soon the bloody trail stopped and in front of me appeared a deer carcass. Its stomach has been ripped open, and something was feasting on its internal organs. I examined the carcass a little closer, and saw a horrible being. It had no eyes or ears. The only thing visible on this atrocity was its bloody, slobbering, jaw that was filled with razor sharp teeth. Instead of paws or hands it had bloody slicers capable of killing and dismembering. "I have to document this", I thought to myself and took my camera out. Naturally, I had to use a flash since the cave was so dark. You can probably guess what happened next. The second I took a picture of it the creature turned its head towards me and unleashed a terrifying ear piercing screech. The sound of it was so bad, that it made me drop my camera. I held my ears for a few moments and the screeching stopped. The creature was gone and the deer carcass was still there. I ran out of the cave petrified and marked for life. Epilogue I knew nobody would believe me without any evidence, so I have to warn you. This creature is still out there. It is still hiding in the woods awaiting for its next victim. If you see any weird looking footprints, ignore them. Walk as far away as you can from them. If you don't you are putting yourself in a risk of becoming the Shadow Walker's next meal. Be safe my friends for I may not be here to warn you. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story